Shagon's Fight
by emeraldflame91
Summary: A vignette that explores Shagon's thoughts and feelings as he attempts to regain control of Matt's mind. This story is centered around the theory that Shagon wasn't fully defeated in "S is for Self".


**Shagon's Fight**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters.

**Time Period:** Two or three months after the end of the second season.

Author's Note: I wanted to add some variety to the works that I've compiled here on FF[dot]net, so I figured I'd post this "old" piece. I wrote this drabble in February as a birthday gift for the lovely heartofblades. (We're friends on multiple websites.) She subscribes to the theory that Shagon still resides in Matt's mind and that he was weakened, not defeated, in "S is for Self". She requested a Shagon angst fic and I tried my best to follow her theory and deliver. Please note that I do not share this opinion. I _do _believe that Shagon was defeated in "S is for Self", but I find the opposing theory intriguing. It's quite dark, isn't it? :P

* * *

He watches. He waits, sprawled out on the boy's mental plane, feeling nothing but revulsion and contempt as he observes Matt's day to day life. Shagon is vulnerable, debilitated, incapable of changing or shaping the events that take place around him.

This disgust, this lack of power also manifests in a physical form. He feels abhorrence surge through what's left of him. The depth of his emotions provoke warmth, a sensation that he would experience more often if he could only regain control of Matt's mind.

Yes, what he sees makes him seethe. Shagon watches the dusky haired teen revel in triumph and relief, both of which are the result of his new-found freedom. _No more evil villains to battle. It's just me and Will_, Matt thinks on a routine basis. He's overwhelmed with ease and often spends his days in the company of his friends, his family, or with _her_.

Will.

The thought of the doe-eyed sap evokes more thoughts of disgust. After all, she was the one who caused Shagon's obliteration. For it was Shagon's obstinate little "friend" who focused on _Will_ and his love for her when he strummed the strings of that guitar. The damned instrument that shut him down and broke him into fragments.

Shagon reflects on this scene regularly, and it pains him. Each remembrance of it causes his hate to build. As he focuses on the feeling of it and lets it consume him, he clings to the hope that it will bring him closer to his desire. Sometimes it does bring him closer and he watches, jeering as Matt writhes in affliction filled nightmares.

Shagon takes advantage of these opportunities, basking in the boy's suffering, and eventually hatred as he cries out in his dreams: dreams in which Shagon tortures Will, Matt's parents, the boy's closest friends, or one of the guardians. Bearing witness to this increases Shagon's sense of optimism. It draws forth the adrenaline rush he experienced in days of the past. It's something he's longed for, ached for, and on those nights he feels rejuvenated, strong, as if he could obtain his goal at any moment.

And then Matt awakes from his nightmares in dismay... He grips the sheets as if they're an anchor to his sanity. His frenzied breathing and erratic pulse slow as he reassures himself that it was "just a dream." Matt consoles himself by removing Mr. Huggles from his cage and petting him. He unloads the burdens of his trauma onto the animal, as if it can actually comprehend his words and provide him with physical comfort.

At times like this Shagon releases his last vestiges of hope, letting them fall the same way autumn leaves drift wayward from a tree. He sinks into despair, which would make his abdomen feel heavy if he had one...

This sensation only escalates when Matt goes to school on weekdays and laughs with Nigel when they have jam sessions at lunch. It flattens Shagon's resolve and weakens him when Matt dances with Will during those sessions, or when he walks her to the classes he doesn't have with her. And, inevitably, Shagon becomes squelched from it when Matt touches his lips to Will's in a gentle goodbye kiss. Shagon's breath escapes his chest as he is overcome with the boy's love for her. In the second before he succumbs to a brief oblivion, he feels sorrowed by the realization that his desire is not going to be fulfilled.

* * *

Author's Note: Silly, Shagon! Don't you know that love overpowers hate? ;) I know that the Will/Matt aspect of this piece doesn't differ from my usual works, but I figure that it would contribute to Shagon's sense of helplessness. I really enjoyed writing this ficlet back in February because it's pretty different from my other fanfics. I'm very proud of it. :)

Expect another W.I.T.C.H. fic next. I doubt that the next fic will be exclusively W/M because I want to continue adding variety to my works.

If you caught any typos that I didn't let me know. If you have any concrit for me be polite about how you word it.

That's all. As per usual, thanks to everyone who faves and reviews. I really, _really_ appreciate it! Much love to you! x333

'Till the next time, emeraldflame out!


End file.
